


Request

by TheAssassinLover



Series: The Life of Venna Tabris [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Achdemon, Alistair freaks out a bit, Alistair is Concerned, Dark Ritual, Dark Ritual Discussion, F/M, Fear, Impending Death, Pleading, Venna is Desperate, negotiation, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAssassinLover/pseuds/TheAssassinLover
Summary: Venna goes to Alistair the night before the Battle of Denerim with the greatest request she'll ever have. Alistair is unsure of what to do.





	Request

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baaaaack. :D Sorta anyway. I'm trying, but I'm a bit rusty. And still very busy. But I'm trying to make a come back for anyone who may still be here. Thank you to everyone who supported me and my lovely warden.

Venna hesitantly made her way from her room to Alistair’s. Was this actually possible? Was Morrigan telling the truth or was this some sort of sick ploy? She and Morrigan were never terribly close but she held no ill will toward the woman, and, so far as she knew, Morrigan held none toward her either. And so Venna walked to speak with her best friend on behalf of the witch, in hopes of getting him to agree to a ritual that might save both of their lives.

She knocked on the wooden door and waited a moment before Alistair opened it. “Venna? What are you doing here? I would have assumed you would be with Zevran.” He said in confusion, but stepping aside to let her in nonetheless.

“I did go to see Zev,” she spoke softly, “but after telling him what could happen tomorrow...I couldn’t stay there. It would have hurt both of us more.”

“So why are you here then? I can’t imagine I’m much help given the situation.” Alistair’s concerned gaze made Venna look away. “I saw Morrigan leaving your room earlier. The look she gave me was icy, even for her. What happened?”

Venna sighed. “How are you doing now that you’re going to be king?”

“I’ve been better. Everything seems more real all of a sudden. Like all the fighting we’ve done was just a dream up until this point. Tomorrow is the real one. The fate of Ferelden rests on it, and then it will rest on me. It’s too much to think about.” Alistair shook his head a bit. “Anyway, you’re changing the subject. You aren’t here about me. I’m tired not stupid, whatever you’re here for, Morrigan has to do with it. So, what did she want?”

“We need to talk.”

“That serious?” Alistair asked with a concerned expression. “You know you can talk to me Venna. What’s going on?”

“Alistair, you’re my best friend, you know that right?” Venna’s words sounded hesitant.

“I do,” he said suspiciously, “I see you the same way, but you’re acting very strange right now. Why so ominous?”

“You know I could die tomorrow. I’m...probably going to die tomorrow.” Venna’s breath hitched as she spoke her thoughts out loud.

“This is about the archdemon. If you’re asking me to help you run away I can’t do that, but I don’t think that’s what you’re asking”

“I...I need you to do something for me. And you really aren’t going to like it.” Venna told him seriously.

“I don’t like the sound of that. What are we talking about here?” He asked crossing his arms.

“I…” Venna took a deep breath. “I-need-you-to-have-sex-with-Morrigan.” She breathed out.

Alistair blinked at her before laughing. “Okay, that was a good one. What’s really up?” He stared at her unchanging face for a moment before it clicked. “You...aren’t joking. What are you going on about?”

“It’s for a magic ritual.”

“What?! Are you crazy? You want me to do some sort of magical sex ritual with Morrigan? You do remember our lamppost conversation yes? What on earth is this supposed to do?” Alistair’s confused frustration was clear in his rising voice.

Venna stared at her feet. “Stop the archdemon from killing the warden who strikes it down.”

“I…” Alistair’s expression softened. “Oh, um, I can see how that...might be important.” He spoke a bit softer. “But how does Morrigan even know how to do such a thing? And what exactly does this ritual entail?”

“I’m not going to lie to you Alistair. It will result in a child.”

“What!?” Venna flinched at the outburst. “What on Earth is Morrigan after, an heir to the throne?”

“I think she’s actually trying to make an old god baby.” Venna muttered.

“Oh, ‘cause that’s so much better. Here I was worrying about another bastard heir and I didn’t even consider a demon, dragon, baby...thing.” Alistair’s voice cracked at the absurdity of it. “Why should I do this?”

“I’d do it myself if I could!” Venna cried. “Please Alistair, I don’t want to die. I’m not ready to. All these months spent battling the dark spawn with death around every corner, and never have I felt closer to its grasp than I do now. Even Zev’s poison didn’t make me feel this close.” She took a deep breath. “Riordan is going to fail Alistair. Don’t ask me how I know, I just do. And you can’t risk the blow, you have to be king. So please, do this, do it for me.” Tears were rolling down her face at this point and Alistair was wearing a pained expression.

“Oh of all the times to regret being a man. Look, even if I did agree to this, and I’m not saying I do, how do we know it will actually work?” He paced away from her and sat on the bed.

“We don’t.” She said quietly. “But it’s the best chance we have. It’s the only chance we have. Do this for me and I’ll be in debt to you for the rest of my life, Alistair. I just want the chance to go home to my family.”

It was quiet for a long moment. “Are you sure we can trust her?”

“She’s gotten us this far. I trust her enough.” Venna responded.

Alistair took a deep breath. “Fine.” He looked at her. “I’ll do it, if only because the thought of you dying and leaving me to try and be king without your council is not a fond one. And you’re my best friend, if this can save you, then I’ll do it..” He stood up. “Where’s Morrigan? I want to get this over with. Before I change my mind.” He said heading for the door.

Venna turned to follow him. “Thank you.” She whispered.

“You are going to do all of my paperwork for six months after this is over and I have to do kingly things.” Alistair shot at her.

Venna huffed out a laugh. “I think I can deal with that.”


End file.
